How can it happen
by Littlebowpeep
Summary: Hmmm Elizabeth Potter has joinned the BAU but it seems that her problems are following her around
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds/Harry Potter

I don't own criminal minds or harry potter

Harry has a sister called Elizabeth who has long dark hair blue eyes pale skin, and she moves to the USA and joins the BAU, which causes problems for her and Spencer,

"Agent Potter" Hotch said

"It's good to meet you Agent Hotchner" She said

"So we did the interview yesterday and you got the job and now we have got a case."

"That's fine"

"We will meet everyone on the flight"

Once they were all on the plane and sat down Hotch said

"Team this is Agent Potter. Agent Potter this is Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Garcia the one missing is JJ you will meet her when we get back."

"Hello guys" Elizabeth said as Reid was watching her

"So where in Britain are you from?" Morgan said looking at her

"I grew up in London, Went to school Scotland then to Uni in New York then here" she said

"London wow" Morgan said

"Went to Scotland" Garcia said

"Yes to boarding school in Scotland and meet my brother so it wasn't that bad" she said

"You found your brother?" Rossi said

"Well I thought that he was murdered with my parents" she replied while move seats when Rossi said

"Murdered"

She could hear Fred and George Weasley

"Potter, Potter" Fred said

"Oi, POTTER" George added

She took some tablets out of her bag and her drink to take them.

"Are you alright there Potter?" Morgan asked

"It's just a headache. Oh and just use my name"

"..." Reid said as well as Morgan

"Its Elizabeth guys"

~Dream~

Elizabeth was picking her after her last class of the week when someone came into the room and grabbed her, covered her eyes and ties her hands together.

She was pushed into another room and thrown to the floor the person left laughing just as she heard someone else moving.

~End dream~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth woke quite quickly which made Spencer jump.

"Are you all right" Spencer asked looking at her as she was checking that she did not drop anything

"Sorry I'm ok really" As Hotch handed her a file and Fred and George tried again so she sent them a message back that she would speak to them later.

"Are you sure that you are all right" Spencer asked holding her arm

"I'm fine, and you have just met me" she said opening the folder as Spencer said

"We have never done anything like this before"

"Your right there Reid, we have not seen anything. They are children being raped and killed age10 to 17 girls and boys"

"Hang on here it looks familiar like I've seen this before" Elizabeth said as Hotch stopped and said

"What do you mean?"

"Well way of death, injuries, everything apart from the age, it was 5 to 10 years old." She said then added

"We even thought that we knew who was doing it, but we were wrong"

"What happened to the guy?" Spencer asked

"They were going to keep an eye on him, but I shall ring and see if they have anything else" Elizabeth said while looking at Spencer as he smiled at her.

Morgan saw Spencer do this and knew what it was about.

When they landed Elizabeth was on the phone

"Thank you for answering George. Can you send me the case files of the last case that I worked on please?" she asked

"Oh hello Elizabeth calling me on this thing instead of a letter or in your head, I'm good and so is Fred and that."

"George the file"

"Oh ok don't start going weird on me I will send the file."

"That's good. Thank you."

"Oh come back to England please"

"Oh, I will for visits and come to see you and your brother"

She walked in to the hotel and up to her room she sat down on a chair and fell asleep.

The team was paired off to share rooms, Spencer walked in saw her before walking over to her and giving her a kiss what he didn't know was she was waking up.

When Elizabeth woke up Spencer was sat on the bed looking over the file

"Oh hello Spencer" Elizabeth said

"Hello" he said sounding grumpy and not looking at her so she walked out of the room and when down to the bar and sat down reading when some people sat down as well she was shocked when she looked up to find Fred and George Weasley she quickly got up and hugged them as Morgan and Spencer walked in,

Spencer got upset at this but Morgan wouldn't let him leave.

"So, Miss Potter When you coming back" Fred asked sitting down as well as George

"You know I cannot come back. I'm only going to come and see you guys and see a game that is it then I will go and see Charlie, got some mud to throw at him when he got me last time. Oh and George" she said as he put some files on the table

"There you go." George said putting the file on the table

"Hey how is everything?"Fred said

"At the moment crap but I will get there, do you guys want anything" She asked as Spencer and Morgan walked in.

Spencer wishing she was his, as she was watching her.

"Dude just tell her" Morgan said as Elizabeth laughed

"I can't. Morgan she..." Reid said as Fred turned up to asked them to join them.

"Oh come on George. You know that Harry has not even spoken a word to me. It's not just me who has the problem."

"But there is"

"I know. The other topic is not to be talked about." Morgan, Spencer and Fred heard what she had just said

"Oh Morgan got the file so Hotch can have it. George and Fred not doing it, not talking about it and try to make me and you know what will happen" Morgan had gone to get a drink when Spencer said to Elizabeth

"Do you mind if we talk later on" she looked at him before saying

"Of course"

George then dropped a letter in front of Elizabeth

"Oliver"

"Yes he asked me to give it to you Lizzy"

"Ok I will read it later on."

By the next morning Spencer had not spoken to Elizabeth at all, so she had a shower and got changed as well as picking up the file she had to give Hotch.

Rossi saw her as he walked up to he's room

"Elizabeth" David said when he saw her

"Hello David, is Hotch in because I've got the file?"

"He's in, come on in" he said as she followed him into the room

"Potter can I help you" Hotch said as she held up the file.

"A number of ways but only one way you can help" she said handing the file over and sitting down

"I'll go now all right"

"Ok then"

"I'll see you later then"


End file.
